


Clinging onto Sand

by expiatio



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiatio/pseuds/expiatio
Summary: Ash is on the beach. Afraid of himself and his own powerlessness.





	Clinging onto Sand

He gently laid down his shoes on the cold sand. Pulled out his socks slightly grimed with grains, shoving them inside one of the pockets of his polyester jacket. Ash slid some strands of hair licked by the salty breeze onto the back of his ear. Slowly he walked towards the edge of the sand onto the water burying his toes on the wavering pushes. 

He clenched his toes on the wet dark sand, grabbing onto it. But as the waves washed over his feet it pulled everything he had held onto. It was unforgiving, uncompromising; the amount of strength he used didn’t matter, the amount of feelings and significance he placed on it didn’t matter. As long as he was who he was: cracks existing between his toes, fingers, and arms. What was dear would always slip through crevices. It was just nature.

Approaching him was Eiji, the edge of his pants rolled up to his knees. Walking awkwardly towards him almost mimicking a penguin. Ash had no choice but to chuckle and keep the image deep in his heart. After all, it was precious. Eiji was precious.

Eiji had no wings to speak of but Ash couldn’t disassociate the boy to his ability to fly, to leave, to slip. It made ash afraid, not of Eiji, but of himself and how in his heart exists the desire to clip the very wings that saved his heart.

The boy grabbed his arm and pulled him across the shore. Ash turned his head and watched their steps mark the beach. Watched them fade on each wash. 

He switched his gaze onto Eiji, his face lit by his own unyielding brightness. Ash wasn’t sure if it was a face of ignorance or optimism. He wasn’t sure if it was an attitude he could convince himself with, but he loved it. He wishes to be engrossed by it, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t. It was his nature.

What was he to do besides surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash... Eiji wouldn't break if grabbed. Eiji is a strong boy. It's alright to be selfish once in a while.  
> I imagine this happening in the cold grey shores of California when the posse had their (bro)ad trip.
> 
> I've recently finished Banana Fish and my heart is just casually pouring over their love for each other. I hope y'all enjoyed, it barely followed any structures but I was purely dictated by my own feelings so I simply followed. Comments are deeply appreciated! I do not write a lot but I do wish to get better :^ )!


End file.
